Dent
by Teya Yashitoda
Summary: Leon is left with a dent in his heart. He leaves to go find someone to fix it. Shonen ai, DLeon, oneshot. Rated T for Leon's potty mouth, among other things.


Name: Dent  
Type: one-shot  
Genre: Petshop of Horrors; angst/romance  
Disclaimer: I do not own Petshop of Horrors. I make no profit from the writing of this story, which was made just for fun (and shonen ai fangirl purposes.)  
Description: Leon is left with a dent in his heart. He leaves to go find someone to fix it. Shonen ai, D/Leon.  
Authors Note: Well, this is my first PSoH fic. I personally think it sucks but, idiot child though it may be, please try to be kind. I just got the idea from so many other authors. And its basically the same. It follows the tradition of "Leon leaves, finds D, things happen, they live happily ever after" sort of dealie. I promise to write something more angsty in the future. Something that doesn't follow the Norm. Well, enough of that! On to the story!

* * *

The sun was setting in a myriad of hues, each color of the rainbow gently glittering along the ocean's surface. It was the perfect sunset, the most beautiful thing that had graced human eyes for a long time. At the thought of humans, a young blonde man grinned wryly. He stretched out lightly on the prickly grains of sand that filled the entire beach and yawned; he didn't want to think about anything anymore, not since his friend had disappeared days ago. It had been a long time since he had thought so romantically of the world without the Count to constantly nag at him about the failure of humanity. Sighing lightly, Detective Leon Orcot stood up and groaned as his stiff muscles screamed in protest at his sudden movements. It had only been two weeks after getting out of the hospital, after all.

"Damned bastard." The man growled under his breath as he began the long trek back towards his car. He stuffed his hands into his pockets in a grouchy manner. Sliding into the driver's seat, he ran a shaky hand through his hair, wondering how things had gotten so screwed up that he doubted not only his sanity, but life in general.

But then a voice sounded in his head. Said voice was light and mocking, familiar in its pompous attitude, yet affectionate tones lingered after it spoke. _Are you giving up so quickly, my dear detective? You won't even try to find me?_ It mused silently in his mind. Leon blinked a few times, emotions tumbling over him. A rare grin flitted across his face then, one that was predatory and filled with anger. He could almost imagine D saying that, his customary, all-knowing smirk on his effeminate features. The Detective slammed a hand on the dashboard, and then drove off.

_You fucker. Wait 'til I find you. I'm not giving up, so you better not run off again._ Leon thought ferociously. A plan was already forming in his mind. A crazy, twisted concoction imagined by a madman but brilliant, none-the-less. A manic laugh escaped his lips as the obsessed detective threw himself into traffic, eager to get home.

He had made the necessary arrangements. The first thing Leon did was quit the force the very next day. The Chief had looked at him like he had grown a second head but had allowed the blonde man to hand in his resignation. Then the former detective said his good-byes to Jill, who remained teary-eyed even after watching him walk out of the building for the last time. But what Leon would remember the most was the look in Chris's eyes as he showed up at the house where his little brother was staying at. The little boy had looked at his older brother with a sadness and understanding that Leon hadn't expected.

"Hey kiddo." He had said softly as his brother embraced him, sniffling into the older man's shirt. "I'm going to go find Count D and all his freakish pets. I might even get that crazy goat to come visit." Leon had grinned at Chris and the little boy had nodded his acknowledgement, a small smile on his face.

"Will you bring them all back, Bro?" The child had asked and Leon felt his heart melting on the spot. _Damn D… He took away all of Chris's friends. Stupid motherfucking asshole…_ But he had forced a smile onto his face and answered, "Of course, dummy! I wouldn't have it any other way." Hugging Chris one last time, he set off to the airport, leaving behind his entire life to look for someone who may or may not have wanted to see him.

That had been three years ago. Leon scowled at the hotel wall menacingly. But damn if he wasn't short on money now. He needed to find the Count and _soon_. He could barely afford his accommodations in this building, let alone food for the next few days. But he had heard strange things about this place, about a young Chinese man that sold exotic pets from all over the world. And he'd be damned if he didn't take these hints to heart. So, it was with mixed feelings that Leon set out that day, his face set in his usual angry mask.

"It's fucking cold here…" He grumbled to himself, stomping down the streets of Tokyo. How he had finally gotten here was beyond him. But he no longer questioned the mysteries of life anymore. He figured it wasn't worth it, when your beliefs could be completely changed by something… or someone…

Count D sighed irritably. Taizu had just left his shop, accusing him of a prostitution ring or some other such silly thing. But unlike a certain lion that D had once met, Taizu was filled with dishonesty. At least Leon had spoken his true intentions out loud, not secretly plotting his demise. With a smirk, D remembered with affection the way his dear detective had always rudely protested the Count's guilt, and yet no real fire had been in those accusations after Leon had entrusted his own brother to D.

However, when such thoughts of Leon and Chris filled his mind, D found himself depressed again. It had been three years since he had last seen the detective and his little brother and he entertained no hopes of seeing either the brash man or the silent child ever again. It was too much to expect from mere humans, after all. Sighing lightly, the Count moved gracefully to his tea set and began making some of the soothing liquid so he could forget his old friend for a little while.

And yet, he knew this was easier said than done. D began to find that he missed the detective more with each passing day. It had finally been Pon-chan who had told him the truth little over a year ago. She had very bluntly said, "Give it up, Count. You know you love him." And then the badger had promptly sauntered off, most likely to go bother T-chan again. D had sat there for a few minutes, the certainty in her words hitting him like an arrow between the eyes. He had always realized that the two of them had a bond that was different from a friendship but had always refrained from giving it a name…

A loud series of sharp knocks resounded inside the shop, tearing him from his reverie. Annoyed, the Count called out in his most polite voice, "I'm sorry, but we are closed today." However, the horrendous noise of the insistent pounding on the door finally wore D down and he went to open the offending glass entrance. What met his eyes when he did, however, stole his breath away.

Leon stood at the entrance, his cheeks flushed with excitement and anxiety. His clear blue eyes were transfixed on the count and his golden hair was slightly mussed, as if he had run a great distance. The former detective's usual attire adorned his body; a snug-fitting t-shirt and a pair of tattered jeans. A grin was plastered on his face and he gave a small wave to his old friend, as if he was embarrassed for just randomly showing up.

"Didja miss me, D?" He asked casually, walking past the Count into the pet shop. D followed after a moment of complete shock. His hands, he discovered unhappily, were shaking from his astonishment but he managed to return the detective's smile before going to the tea set and fixing a cup for Leon.

"How did you find me, detective?" The slight Chinese man murmured, handing the steaming cup of chamomile liquid to his old acquaintance. Grinning, Leon took the offered cup but just set it down on the table.

"If it were any harder to find you, D, I'd probably have never gotten here." The weary traveler said, moving his feet to rest on the table before him. A flicker of an old annoyance flashed on the Count's face and his hands found their way to his hips as he gave his friend a death glare.

"Kindly remove your dirty feet from my furniture, _detective_, before I let T-chan give in to his desire to finally eat you." He said, his voice holding no fire. But Leon still obeyed, letting his feet fall to the floor. He even had the decency to blush slightly. He laughed nervously, putting a hand behind his head.

"Man, old habits die hard, right?" He asked, not truly directing the question at D. He began to look around the shop. "Damn, it looks the same as it always has." He muttered, his ocean blue eyes searching the entire place over.

"I'm not sure what you mean, my dear detective." D said smoothly, taking a seat across from his old friend, and holding the steaming cup of tea in both hands. He was slowly trying to figure out how Leon, his Leon, had managed to find him here in Tokyo. However, no understanding came to him and he became frustrated with that knowledge. Even Leon could see that annoyance in D, although the only sign that the small oriental man was angry with his lack of facts was the slight tightening on his cup of tea.

"Hey, D, you ok? You seem a little stiff… well, stiffer than normal." The ex-detective smirked as he watched the count reach to this. The pale face slowly turned red and the mismatched eyes flashed dangerously. His hands, which were clutching the tea cup, now held it in a death-grip.

Leon couldn't help it. He began to chuckle, then laugh in great whooping sounds, his hands on his knees. He'd never seen this crazy guy so absolutely insane over something he couldn't explain. This only made D angrier. Without a second thought – and really, when has the Count ever lost his temper – he threw Leon's tea cup at him. It had been a simple matter to bend over and throw it in the direction of the other man. Unfortunately for the Count and his hurt pride, Leon side-stepped it easily.

"What the hell, D?! You trying to kill me with scalding hot tea? Huh?" In anger, he grabbed the Count's wrist. He walked around the table to stand face-to-face with his sweetest dream and worst nightmare. He remembered something he had said to a complete stranger in a bar once. _"I'm gonna find the stupid bastard and then I'm going to fuck him senseless. After that, if he's nice enough to tell me he won't ever leave me behind again, I might let the asshole live."_

"Detective?" D asked breathlessly, his anger seeming to have been fleeting. The grip on his wrist tightened as ocean blue eyes turned on him. _You could drown in those eyes, they're so deep._ The Count thought giddily, unable to form a coherent thought, let alone tear himself away from the detective's grip.

"God _damn_ it, D! I looked for you fucking everywhere!" Leon gave him a little shake, still staring fully into gold and purple eyes. Then, all was still. No pets in the shop made a noise. Nothing moved. Even the air seemed to stop flowing for a moment as a pair of bright blue eyes stared into mismatched amethyst and honey-colored orbs.

When asked later, neither would know who made the first move, because it happened so fast. Leon let go of D's wrist as the other man move forward to capture the detective's lips. The kiss was passionate and full of happiness for finding each other again. Leon was first to pull back, gasping for air. D was completely breathless, leaning against the detective for support.

"So don't you ever leave me again, D." Leon grumbled, his arms circling around the effeminate man before him. The Count managed a small chuckle and returned the embrace, burying his head in Leon's chest.

"I'm sure you'd find me again, Detective." He said, his voice a low, dangerous purr. Leon groaned and clung to D tighter. It was at that point that T-chan decided they were being too friendly and promptly bit Leon's ass. Yelping, he let go of the Count to beat off the offending totetsu, screaming obscenities. Successfully managing that, he turned back to D, who had sat down on his chair arm, muffling giggles daintily behind his arm.

"I'm sorry, Detective, it's just…" D took a deep breath for a moment, then gave Leon a truly beautiful smile, one that went straight to the ex-detective's heart… and groin and he had to suppress another groan. "It seems that T-chan doesn't quite approve of you being here. Should we take this conversation into a more… private room, my dear detective?" D gave him a sultry smile and stood up. Leon nodded, too choked up to speak.

As the blonde man was led away by the small, Chinese kami, T-chan huffed angrily and hid underneath the couch again.

"I _hate_ that man." He grumbled, his head resting on his crossed arms. He felt a sharp nudge from a certain badger and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know it's made the Count really happy. Doesn't mean I have to like him…"

"You realize that you won't ever be able to eat him now." Pon-chan said conversationally, waiting for the totetsu to explode. She just heard him sigh again, sadly.

"Damn. Oh well. There's always Taizu."

The two friends sat in companionable silence. However, when noises began to come from the Count's room, noises that they had hoped to avoid, they both fled to a deeper part of the shop, where the sounds couldn't follow them.

Needless to say, Leon had found his kami. And he wasn't leaving for a long time. As the two lay in the Count's large, luxurious bed, Leon sighed happily and drew the other man closer.

"We've got forever now, D." He said softly, looking down into gold and purple eyes. D smiled up at him and managed to snuggle in even closer to Leon.

"Forever doesn't seem long enough anymore, does it?"

THE END.

* * *

A/N: I kind of just half-assed it at the end. Lost my composure slightly during the kissing scene, I'm proud to say! ) I'm a devoted shonen ai fangirl to the end. w00t! Please R&R! 


End file.
